The Analytical Cytometry Shared Service Laboratory serves both the clinical and basic science research Programs of the OSU Comprehensive Cancer Center. The function of this facility is to perform multicolor phenotypic and genotypic analyses, sort cells by phenotype, analyze cellular signals and identify and sort sub-cellular components such as chromosomes via fluorescence and/or light scattering. It is equipped with two Coulter Elite Cell Sorters equipped with high watt cooled argon laser, an air cooled argon laser, and an air cooled helium neon laser. The instruments are available.